


Con Wakamatsu Kousuke non si scherza!

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Se c’era qualcosa che Wakamatsu trovava davvero fastidioso, era entrare in bagno e costatare che, per l’ennesima volta, il rotolo della carta igienica fosse finito senza che lo sostituissero.Chi poteva essere stato? Ovviamente quella era una domanda retorica giacché in quella casa c’era solo una persona capace di una dimenticanza simile: Aomine Daiki!‘‘Storia partecipante al ‘Contest… fastidioso’ indetto da Emanuela.Emy79 ”





	Con Wakamatsu Kousuke non si scherza!

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Con Wakamatsu Kousuke non si scherza!  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: Aomine Daiki x Wakamatsu Kousuke  
> Rating: Verde  
> Situazione: Trovare il rotolo di carta igienica finito, sapendo che il colpevole è il vostro lui/lei, che non lo cambia mai!

Se c’era qualcosa che Wakamatsu trovava davvero fastidioso, era entrare in bagno e costatare che, per l’ennesima volta, il rotolo della carta igienica fosse finito senza che lo sostituissero.  
Chi poteva essere stato? Ovviamente quella era una domanda retorica giacché in quella casa c’era solo una persona capace di una dimenticanza simile: Aomine Daiki!  
Tutto quello era una gran fonte di irritazione per l’ex studente della Too Gakuen e situazioni come quelle, gli dimostravano ogni volta quanto fosse disordinato il suo vecchio kouhai.  
Se quella fosse stata solamente una casualità, avrebbe sorvolato sulla situazione, cosa che avevo fatto la prima volta, ma, dopo aver notato quante volte si fosse ripetuta, non era più in grado di ignorare la sua trascuratezza.  
Come poteva fargli capire che quando il rotolo si esauriva, doveva rimpiazzarlo? Non era mica una cosa così difficile da fare? Avrebbe solo dovuto aprire un cassetto, mica ci voleva un qualche strana laurea di cui probabilmente quello stupido non aveva mai sentito parlare? Daiki era uno scansafatiche colossale da non aver voglia nemmeno voglia di aprire un comunissimo stipo.  
Erano quelli i motivi che facevano aumentare la propria ira nei confronti del ragazzo dai capelli blu.  
Il comportamento di Aomine era odioso al punto che incominciava a porsi una domanda: cosa ci aveva trovato in un ragazzo, il cui unico scopo nella vita sembrava essere quello di fargli saltare i nervi? Il bello era che nemmeno Kousuke sapeva rispondere a tale quesito.  
Sapeva che doveva imparare a convivere con quello scansafatiche, ma il suo carattere gliel'avrebbe impedito. Nulla l’avrebbe fermato dal fargli un’altra ramanzina, proprio come quelli della loro adolescenza, ma avrebbe continuato a rinfacciargli i suoi doveri, fin quanto Daiki non avrebbe capito quali fossero i suoi ruoli in quella casa: era uno dei suoi compiti in quanto suo fidanzato, no?  
Sapeva che non fosse facile visto, perché sapeva come l'altro fosse fatto e questo non avrebbe dovuto stupirlo, ma aveva pensato che con il tempo, il vecchio asso del club di basket, sarebbe potuto cambiare in meglio cosa che però mai era avvenuta.  
Gli anni erano passati e più il tempo trascorreva e più si rendeva conto che nulla avrebbe fatto migliorare quel tipo, ma questo non significava che voleva risparmiarsi. Aomine poteva anche avere la testa dura su certe faccende, ma avrebbe avuto pan per focaccia:“Con Wakamatsu Kousuke non si scherza!”  
Dopo essere uscito dal bagno, il biondo, si diresse nell'unica stanza dove era certo si trovasse il coinquilino: nel soggiorno, disteso sul divano, a guardare video di Idol.  
Non è che lo giudicasse per i suoi gusti e nemmeno che alla sua età ancora adorasse quella tipologia di artiste, no, a infastidirlo era tutta altra faccenda. Il fatto era che lo irritava fin dentro l'animo che guardasse quelle ragazze in sua presenza.  
Ovviamente Kousuke sapeva che fosse ridicolo essere geloso di cantanti, ma era più forte di lui provare quell'astio sembrava nutrirsi ogni volta che lo trovava davanti alla TV o a sfogliare una di quelle riviste riviste.  
“Almeno guardale quando non sono in casa!” urlò nella propria mentre avvicinandosi al divano.  
La situazione peggiorò quando Wakamatsu notò che l'altro non si fosse accorto della propria presenza e si lasciò domare dalla propria gelosia.“Questo è tropo!”  
Nonostante sapesse cos'avrebbe potuto comportare, Kousuke non aveva intenzione di fargliela passare liscia.  
Cercò di di fretta di recuperare il telecomando per spegnere il televisore e, quando ci riuscì, si sentì terribilmente soddisfatto.  
Sapeva con certezza che di lì a poco Aomine avrebbe reagito perché, a una prima occhiata, sembrava a dir poco arrabbiato.  
Non era cambiato nemmeno da quel punto di vista: rimaneva lo stesso ragazzo che perdeva le staffe per un nonnulla.  
Il ragazzo dagli appariscenti capelli blu, con la velocità di una pantera, gli fu accanto e con occhi carichi di rabbia incominciò a scrutare i suoi.  
“Qui l'unico che ha il diritto di essere arrabbiato sono io!” disse fra sé e sé ricambiando lo sguardo con la stessa intensità.  
«Ridammi il telecomando!».  
Ormai stava per scoppiare ed era certo che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto fermalo.  
«Non te lo darò: hai davvero superato il limite!».  
«Quale limite?».  
«Ti dimentichi di sostituire il rotolo della carta igienica, non fai nemmeno una faccenda domestica ma, anzi, passi tutto il giorno disteso su questo divano a guardare Idol e mi hai rotto! Quand'è che ti darai da fare? Non posso mica pensare alla casa tutto da solo? Renditi utile anche tu in qualche modo, non so aiutami nelle faccende o trovati un lavoro».  
Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non far trasparire la sua gelosia verso le Idol, cercando di marcare le altre questioni, ma aveva paura che Aomine potesse scorgerla in qualche modo.  
«Sul serio pensi che potrei sottopormi a quelle rotture di colloqui? Sarebbe una noia colossale!».  
In verità aveva sempre saputo che lavorare per il vecchio asso della Too Gakuen, non fosse fattibile. Era così svogliato che probabilmente avrebbe bigiato tutto il giorno, esattamente come faceva ai tempi del club di basket: no! Aomine Daiki non era fatto per il lavoro, o almeno queste erano le conclusioni di Wakamatsu.  
«Fa il tuo dovere!».  
Sentiva lo sguardo dell'altro arsi sempre più pesante. Kousuke conosceva fin troppo bene quella sensazione: era l'imponenza dei membri della generazione dei miracoli che non aveva mai abbandonato il vecchio cestista.  
Non aveva paura né di quello sguardo austero e tantomeno delle parole che avrebbe pronunciato.  
Il coinquilino gli afferrò il mento fra le dita della mano e, con una leggero movimento, lo avvicinò al proprio.  
«Sai dire solo questo? Ti rendi conto di quanto tu sia snervante?».  
«Se tu iniziassi a fare il tuo dovere, non ti snerverei più!» Quello fra loro due sembrava un duello all'ultima parola ed era pronto a tutto per riuscire a ottenere la vittoria. «Trovati un lavoro, Aomine ti aiuterà a essere un uomo migliore».  
«Smettila di scocciarmi!».  
«Così io ti scoccerei?».  
No, quel loro bisticcio non era un duello, ma sembrava quasi che stessero approfittando dell’occasione per filtrare e la cosa in fondo al biondo non è che dispiacesse poi tanto, nonostante non l'avrebbe mai ammesso alla controparte.  
«Sì!». Il coinquilino si avvicinò ulteriormente al suo volto, al punto da sfiorare quasi le reciproche labbra. «Mi scoccia il tuo modo di fare, così come i tuoi rimproveri».  
«Alla fine sei rimasto lo stesso bastardo delle superiori».  
«Tu invece sei la solita rottura». Sul volto gli si dipinse uno di suoi soliti ghigni e avvicinando all'orecchio sussurrò: «sai, a me piaci proprio per questo e lo stesso vale per te».  
L'avrebbe preso volentieri a sberle se solo non l’avesse baciato con quella velocità assurda che lo colse alla sprovvista per l'ennesima volta.  
Sapeva che la relazione con Aomine faceva male alla sua pazienza, ma era come se lui fosse affetto da una bizzarra forma di autolesionismo.  
“Si può essere più masochisti di così?” si disse fra sé e sé ricambiando il bacio di Aomine:“La risposta è no!”  
Nonostante il litigio si fosse placato, la prossima volta si sarebbe fatto valere, perché Wakamatsu Kousuke non si sarebbe mai lasciato abbattere da quella pantera di nome Aomine Daiki.


End file.
